Bordel de merde, je suis amoureuse !
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Elle l'aime, elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas ressentir et ce dire que c'est réel. La réalité c'était qu'elle était rendu complètement barjo, c'était la seule explication possible !


**Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce couple, depuis mes débuts sur ce site presque mais je ne faisais que faire allusion dans certaine de mes fics alors voila que j'ai enfin décidé d'en écrire un, ouaiiiis ! Je remercie Cha Darcy pour me l'avoir corrigé (L) **

**Bonne lecture !**

Elle se sentait perdue. Oui, elle, elle se sentait perdue et elle détestait ça. Millicent ne se sentait jamais perdue, non. Elle se sentait indifférente, oh ça oui !, mais pas perdue. Elle n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre à ses sentiments. Sentiments… Juste ce misérable mot lui donnait envie de gerber. Sentiment… Ce n'était pas pour elle ça, oh non, c'était fait pour les cons et les idiots, pour les imbéciles, pas pour elle. Et bien il fallait croire que tout le monde avait des sentiments, même elle. C'était invraisemblable mais pourtant bien réel.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était que ce n'était pas des sentiments banals comme la peur. Elle pouvait faire avec la peur, elle était à Serpentard après tout, les Serpentards sont tous des trouillard c'est connu. Mais non. Ce n'était pas non plus de la crainte, elle avait déjà connu la crainte et la connaissait encore d'ailleurs, après tout ils étaient en pleine guerre. Elle savait contrôler sa crainte, ce n'était pas un problème. Par contre, l'amour en était un et de taille, un énorme problème plus grand que l'univers car Millicent Bulstrod ne savait pas faire avec l'amour. Pour elle c'était le pire de tous les sentiments car il en amenait plusieurs autres. La rage, la tristesse, le désarroi. Non, elle n'aimait pas ressentir et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Merde, elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse, après tout elle n'avait même pas le droit à l'amour, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle était une fille froide et mesquine, la copie de Parkinson mais en beaucoup moins jolie. Elle n'avait absolument rien pour plaire, elle savait bien que jamais personne ne tomberait sous son charme tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas pour le moins du monde. Millicent n'était pas banale, très loin de là, mais elle n'était pas charmante pour autant. Elle avait une carrure d'homme, costaude et très grande, puis un visage dur et un peu rond. Ses boucles brunes étaient le seul truc joli chez elle mais ça ne la rendait pas plus regardable.

Si seulement elle était tombée amoureuse de Crabbe ou Goyle, là peut-être qu'elle aurait pu avoir sa chance, ils étaient aussi brutaux qu'elle et aussi pourris autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Mais non, la vie aimait bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, comme d'habitude, c'était évident. Encore, si ça avait été Nott, Zabini ou même Malfoy, ça aurait été moins dramatique. Ca aurait été un amour plus qu'impossible mais ca aurait été moins pire. Même Parkinson aurait été moins pire ! Non, son cœur n'avait pas été arraché par un Serpentard, ça c'était un réel drame. C'était à peine si elle s'adressait à eux alors à ceux des autres maisons ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver, elle ne le comprenait pas. Si ça avait été un Serdaigle, peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi à l'accepter mais non, ce n'était pas un Serdaigle. C'était un Griffondor. Bordel, un putain de Griffondor…

Elle était à Serpentard, la guerre faisait rage et tout le monde savait que ces deux maisons représentaient le parfait opposé. Le bien et le mal. Elle tombait sous le charme de l'ennemi ! Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas mangemort et ne comptait certainement pas le devenir, elle était neutre, elle ne voulait être pour aucun camp. Peu importe qui l'emporterait même, tout ce qui comptait à ces yeux c'était de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant, ces satanés d'imbéciles de Griffondor ne le voyait pas comme ça eux, bien entendu, ils les mettaient tous dans le même bateaux ! Un serpent et un lion ensemble, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et surtout pas ces deux là. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était Potter, dieu merci ! Sinon on aurait voulu apporter sa tête sur un piquet et ce n'était pas dans ses projets futur, disons le ainsi. Ce n'était pas Weasley non plus, non mais quel horreur, juste à le regarder de loin elle en avait mal au cœur alors ! Pourtant ce n'était guère mieux. Londubat.

Neville Londubat bordel de merde ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Bon d'accord, il était vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs choix à ça et la plupart concernant justement les rouges et or. Toutes les mesquineries qu'elle avait pu leur faire… Maintenant elle les regrettait presque. Tout était dans le presque hein… Vraiment, c'était galère, en plus d'être un Griffondor, il avait l'âme d'un Pouffsoufle et l'intelligence d'un veracrasse ! Elle n'avait pas assez écouté pendant les cours de soin aux créatures magique pour savoir s'ils étaient vraiment dépourvus d'intelligences mais elle supposait que oui. Si seulement il était canon, bah même pas ! Il avait une apparence assez alarmante en fait, qu'un brun bien banal avec des allures de ringard. À bien y penser, vu toutes ces caractéristiques il y aurait pu avoir une mince chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle ! Mais non, certainement pas, il restait un satané Griffondor.

En fait, tout ça c'était la faute de ce putain de directeur complètement barjo ! Il voulait à tout prit allier ces deux maisons, se disant qu'ainsi, les Griffondor pourrait convaincre les Serpentard qu'il fallait se rallier à leur cause. Ils avaient donc tous les cours ensembles, en même temps, dans l'espoir que cela crée des liens. En plus, ils étaient en binôme avec un membre de l'autre maison pour ne pas faire cliché du tout. Deviner avec qui elle était prise dans la majorité de ses cours? Bah Londubat bien évidemment, qui d'autre ! Ils s'étaient sans doute dit « Tiens, gâchons les misérables chances de Bulstrod de s'améliorer en cours et mettons-la à avec le plus nul de tous ! ». Elle exagérait sans doute, Draco s'était retrouvé avec Potter et Pansy avec Weasley, ce n'était pas bien mieux. Zabini s'était retrouvé avec Granger, merde, dire qu'au départ elle l'avait envié. Sur qu'il aurait de super notes après ça !

En fait, il s'était avéré que Londubat n'était pas si mal que ça. Bon, en potion il ne s'était guère amélioré, c'était une catastrophe ambulante, et il avait encore un peu de mal en métamorphose mais sinon, il était pas mal. En botanique, il était tout simplement un AS même si cela la tuait de l'avouer. C'était à cause de ce foutu cours qu'elle s'était rapproché de lui. Millicent n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de ce cours, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait devenir dans la vie et ne prenait même pas la peine d'y penser avec la guerre qui faisait rage mais, néanmoins, elle savait que ça ne toucherait pas le moins du monde à cette foutue matière. Pourtant, avec lui ça devenait presque sympa ! À bien y penser, il n'était pas comme les autres. En même temps, ce n'était pas sans raison qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Oh il n'aimait pas particulièrement les verts et argents mais il ne les méprisait pas haut et fort. Bon, il y avait surement une petite, grande, part de timidité là dedans, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très sociable, plutôt du genre à se terrer dans son coin, du genre à vouloir par-dessus tout passer inaperçu. Mais au départ, malgré son manque de collaboration, il ne l'avait jamais insultée ou quoi que se soit, même que parfois il essayait de faire la conversation et elle avait trouvé ça mignon. Mignon ! Elle, le trouver mignon ! C'était bien la preuve qu'elle virait folle, non? Elle était bonne pour l'asile ! Mais oui, elle avait trouvé ça adorable. Ils étaient même devenus complices en quelque sorte. Elle ne lui parlait quasi jamais mais il comprenait ses regards et il réussissait même à la faire sourire. À bien y penser, il faisait tout pour essayer de la faire sourire, pourquoi, parce qu'il trouvait que ça lui allait mieux que son air renfrogné? Surement. Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle.

Seigneur dieu, que quelqu'un l'achève, par pitié… Elle se mettait à espérer qu'il s'intéresse à sa misérable personne, là ça n'allait plus mais alors plus du tout, elle devenait niaise et naïve ! Enfin, dire que c'était impossible n'aurait pas paru très crédible vu que le fait qu'elle l'aime ne l'était pas beaucoup plus. En fait, c'était même plus probable que lui éprouve des sentiments pour elle que l'inverse. Est-ce qu'il la faisait sourire parce qu'il la trouvait jolie quand elle le faisait? Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui parler dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde enfin? Est-ce qu'il se mettait à jubiler intérieurement quand elle répondait un truc pas trop sarcastique? Mon dieu, elle devenait presque romantique… Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache à quoi elle était en train de penser, surtout pas ! Elle mourrait de honte sinon !

En fait, voila pourquoi elle détestait autant l'amour. Ça faisait espérer, espérer merde, elle qui n'espérait jamais rien ! Puis ça la rendait toute chose quand il parlait en souriant à cette Loufoca. Tous les Serpentard se moquaient de ces deux là, disant qu'ils feraient un parfait couple d'imbéciles et si elle avait trouvé cela très divertissant à une époque, maintenant elle trouvait ça juste horriblement frustrant. Il était possible, seulement possible qu'elle soit un peu, un tout petit peu jalouse de la Serdaigle. Après tout, même si elle n'avait pas toute sa tête, elle non plus d'ailleurs, et bien elle était jolie et gentille, ce qu'elle n'était visiblement pas. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle jalouserait Loufoca, elle aurait sans doute tué la personne sur le champ sous l'insulte. Merlin tout puissant… Quelle horreur. Elle était un cas désespéré. Un cas désespéré qui ne voulait plus sortir de son dortoir car elle avait eu la pire idée de toute sa vie.

Car elle devenait véritablement cinglé, c'était la seule option qu'elle avait pu trouver à tout ça. Elle avait d'elle-même _demandé_ à Parkinson de la maquiller. La maquiller bon dieu de merde ! Elle lui avait mis du crayon noir sous les yeux puis un peu de mascara, un peu d'ombre à paupière d'un vert pâle pour aller contraster avec son rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Elle était ri-di-cu-le. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas à ce point là car en fait, Pansy avait bien su faire, ça ne faisait pas trop malgré la couleur de son rouge à lèvre, ça allait à merveille avec sa personnalité. Bon il fallait qu'elle s'avoue à elle-même qu'elle se trouvait même peut-être jolie comme ça. Seulement, comme elle en avait pas l'habitude elle n'allait pas passer inaperçue et on allait se moquer d'elle, disant qu'elle voulait ressembler à une fille ou encore tout un tas d'imbécillité du genre. Et tout ça pour un mec ! Vraiment, que quelqu'un mette fin à ses jours, ça devenait de plus en plus dramatique tout ça !

En fait, personne ne se moqua dans la salle commune. Ça devait probablement être Parkinson qui avait menacé tout le monde de ne pas dire un seul mot sous peine de vivre les plus grandes souffrances. Ouais, elle l'aimait bien cette fille ! Pourtant, elle se sentait encore perdue. Non pas perdue, elle n'aimait pas ce terme. Enfin, déboussolée était pire alors… Juste qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Son cœur ne pouvait pas battre plus vite quand il était là, c'était de la folie ! Non, c'était bien réel, elle adorait sa compagnie. Sa main qui la frôlait de temps en temps, ses phrases maladroites et timides, ses regards intimidés qui la faisait ricaner, elle aimait tout ça. Bon, elle ne rêvait pas d'amour éternel, manquait plus que ça hein, mais elle aimerait bien disons… L'embrasser? Non, c'était ridicule !

L'idée de l'embrasser était assez comique en fait, si comique qu'elle ricana. Elle était plus grande que lui et plus imposante aussi puis lui avait l'air tout timide, elle était une brute sanguinaire. Ils n'étaient pas du tout bien assortis. Puis elle le couvrirait de rouge à lèvre en plus. Ah oui, elle avait déjà réussit à oublier ce détail, c'était pour ça que tout le monde la regardait assez bizarrement… Et elle le vit avec les yeux grands ouverts, surpris puis son cœur manqua un battement. Voila, elle savait qu'elle était ridicule, elle le savait ! Il fallait qu'elle aille se débarbouiller avant qu'elle ne se sente encore plus honteuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais il lui sourit. Oui, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées gentiment vers le haut, illuminant un peu ses yeux, puis il lui dit qu'elle était jolie avant de partir rapidement. Il pensait certainement qu'elle aurait des envies de meurtres mais non, elle se sentait… Perdue, bordel, encore ça…

Personne d'autre ne lui fit de commentaire, c'était aussi bien comme ça. Elle se sentait pourtant mal à l'aise ce qu'elle n'était jamais. Non, elle n'était pas dans son élément comme ça, elle faisait artificielle. Cependant, quand elle ordonna à Malfoy de lui dire réellement ce qu'il en pensait, il avait haussé les épaules en disant que ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. Puis elle repensa à Londubat qu'elle allait rejoindre en métamorphose. D'accord, elle pouvait peut-être rester comme ça encore un peu finalement…

Quand elle prit place à côté du Griffondor, elle glissa sa main sous la table pour prendre la sienne, personne ne pouvait voir ils étaient au fond de la classe. Il faillit s'étrangler en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais après un moment, il ferma ses doigts sur sa grande main en lui faisant un petit sourire timide. En fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça l'amour…

**Fin.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le couple louche u_u**


End file.
